


seeing starlight

by megamegaturtle



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut, Tentacles, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when the stars shine from Roxanne's eyes and Megamind knows everything is just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sepret).



It’s nighttime. It’s always nighttime when he feels bold–in control even, and love spills from his lips with confidence he fakes, but the intention never wanes.

It’s nighttime when he takes her hand, threads blue fingers through hers and makes them one. Megamind guides her through the quiet, quiet space of their home, one that they’ve built together, one that is their own. 

After midnight and the world with soft streetlights and resting bots turns hazy, blurs the lines between reality and dreams. But his dream, his dream is Roxanne and she’s his reality as she peers through thick dark lashes and presses gentle lips to his.

Megamind smiles, pulling away with eyes half lidded and kisses her forehead. Happiness swells in his heart, in his soul as she pushes him forward towards their bedroom. Her fingers drum against the back of his hand, playing a melody in time with her heartbeat. It’s his heartbeat too actually for her heart is his.

(And his heart–well, it has always been hers). 

Words aren’t needed as they enter the room and he cups her face with two hands and brings her close, her pulse under his fingertips. She sighs into the kiss and he sighs too, filling his lungs up with her, filling his soul up with her until all air he breathes is Roxanne. 

Her fingers dance on his shoulders, slide to the back of his neck and holds him just as close, stroking and loving and relishing in quiet, in the moment, in them. Megamind’s heartbeat quickens, erratic in his chest, making his blood sing as it rushes down south. She kisses him deep, like she’s kissing his soul, her tongue, her mouth making sure he knows he’s hers.   
He answers with his fingers slipping into her hair, raking through the short strands to make her shiver under his touch. She breathes and arches back, her body rolling against his and he walks them towards the bed. 

There’s no need to rush, no need to hasten or slow, but just go as they go. He pulls off her shirt and jeans, they laugh as her ankle gets caught in the tug. Roxanne unzips his suit, no fanfare needed, but the way her fingers linger on his skin, leaving impressions as they glide his spine is proof of her love. 

Megamind kisses her bare shoulder, her slender neck, his breath warm as he says. “You’re perfect.”

And beautiful and mine and amazing and–

She chuckles her naked chest pressed tightly against his, her hands smoothing up and down his back. “You are too.”

(For me, she thinks, for us, for all I’ve ever wanted and needed). 

But those aren’t things that need to be said out loud, their love comfortable, their lives close as Megamind drifts his hands down and strokes her sex, his fingers circling her clit. Her breath hitches as he picks up his pace, a soft moan caught in the back of her throat. 

He gives her an open mouth kiss on at the base of her throat, letting the vibrations of her vocal cords tickle his lips and let their waves make him ache, make him throb. Roxanne nails scrape his back as he slips a finger, then two inside, watching her her face relax, her thoughts taking her elsewhere in the low light of the room through the bedroom window.

Her palms slide down his back to his sides before resting on his hips, her thumbs digging into his hipbones and it makes him hiss. She licks his neck, smirking as she does so, and caresses the seam of his sex, gentle and light and–

Just slipping inside him, no warning, no build up and Megamind’s mind blanks for a second, his head falling to rest on both her shoulder and pillow, the sensations spreading from his body and flooding his cells. She’s mimicking his movements, a game she likes to do sometimes where if he pumps in her, she does the same, his tentacles trying to grasp hold of her fingers.

His mind goes haywire though, the implication more heady that she’s paying attention, studying him and mirroring him on purpose. That he’s worth studying and worth paying attention to and–worth giving him the same love that he gives her. 

Her tongue at his neck is warm and her bite is just shy from painful, but still full of pleasure. Electricity and calmness and happiness surge beneath his skin as she leaves a mark, sucking before licking the rim of his ear. 

“I want to feel you inside me,” she whispers and that–

–makes his heart swell so much, makes his sex throb that his tentacles push her fingers away, emerging out of him and fluttering wildly into cool air. 

Her fingers tangle with them, squeezing him as she breathlessly laughs as he moans. Too soon though, she lets go and pushes his shoulder so that he will lay on his back and straddles his narrow hips. Her thighs are heavy, but wanted, tethering to this moment as she sits above him, the moonlight from outside casting a silver silhouette around her. 

Megamind’s hands go to her hips, thumbs stroking as he slides a tentacle to rub her clit while using the rest to slowly go inside. And this–this is the moment of true connection when their minds, their hearts, their souls align and become one by way of the body, become tied together and knotted–and–

It’s the way her hips buck above him, the way his sex strokes her from all angles and the way she looks down and smiles. It’s the way he grabs her hand and kisses her palm, lacing their fingers together and using the other lay above her heart. 

For sometimes, Megamind learns, sex becomes more than the pleasure, becomes more than the release. 

It becomes a singular moment where you and love of your life make one being. Equal parts them and you and together you are united by love and by happenstance and by an unknown algorithm that brings the two of you together. 

And as release finds them, soft and gentle just like their love, stars shining from her eyes as she bends down and kisses him on the mouth, he knows it’s all been worthwhile.


End file.
